


Is Love Unprofessional?

by IvyCpher



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: He- he couldn't have feelings for Brownie could he? It could very well explain the way he had been feeling lately. But, but why would he be having these feelings? He couldn't love another person, it was just too consuming when there was already so much for him to do.





	Is Love Unprofessional?

Pudding gave a soft sigh and pushed his glasses up, it was finally time for the restaurant to close and he was tired. Unlike the rest of the food souls that worked in the restaurant, he did not go to rest in the ice arena, he just quickly downed some refreshing medication or nibbled on some soul fruit whenever he got too tired to work. That being said, he was usually the one to lock up being the last to leave.

The blonde turned over the _‘OPEN’_ sign in the restaurants front window to _‘CLOSED’_ then locked the door, he took satisfaction in the loud _click_ the lock made when he turned it.

He turned around and walked quietly out of the restaurant and into the kitchens, from the kitchens he turned down a long hallway with many doors, each of them housing different things. A fork came in his path and he went left to the food soul's living quarters.

Here there was many more doors, each of them decorated differently than the last. He stopped in front of his own door, the frame was covered in small lime and light blue puffy stickers. He wasn't very fond of them, but Master Attendant had picked them out for him, and Jello also thought they were cute.

From his pocket Pudding pulled out a small shiny key, with it he unlocked the door to his room and stepped inside.

The room was of moderate size, but had a low ceiling. In the room, there were two neatly made beds that were on opposite ends of the room. There was a long nightstand in the middle of the beds with a lamp and a small clock on it. To the right of the room, there was another door that lead to a washroom and to the left there was a small walk-in closet.

Like nearly all the rest of Master Attendant’s food souls, Pudding shared a room with someone else. The person he shared a room with was Brownie. He believed they got along quite well, they had many similar interests and talked often when the both of them could. They hadn't been roommates long though, a handful of months at most.

Pudding walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge, the clock on the nightstand read 7:37 PM, which meant Brownie should be back any minute from harvesting ingredients for the restaurant.

The food soul unbuttoned his vest with steady fingers and let it slip off of his shoulders and onto the bed. Then he unbuttoned his underlying side apron and set it aside. His eyes darted to the clock again, he was disappointed to see not even a minute had passed.

Pudding felt anxious and he didn't like it. He had been feeling anxious lately, mostly when it was near the time Brownie returned from his work of harvesting ingredients or just when he was around the other man in general. He was worried about this feeling because he didn't know what it meant, and if he didn't know what something meant then he couldn't trust it.

With a sigh the blonde fell back onto the mattress. He could feel the cool of it soak through his dress shirt and it made his flesh prickle.

He closed his eyes and let his mind wander, it wasn't something he often did because it was unprofessional and consumed valuable time, but Pudding enjoyed it. He thought back to when he wasn't employed at the restaurant but on one of the Master Attendant’s teams and how his team would daily go out and procure all the ingredients the restaurant needed.

Oh but that was such a long time ago, back before Master Attendant had even summoned Brownie and half of the other food souls they had.

If he was asked, Pudding wouldn't deny it, he dearly missed going out and fighting fallen for ingredients, but he wasn't as strong as the other food souls, as Brownie, and he was happy to help his Master Attendant anyway he could. And if the best way to help Master Attendant was to wait tables and cook food, then he was going to do his damn best.

Pudding exhaled and his mind wandered off to the subject of Brownie, he had been thinking about him an awful lot lately, mostly during his shifts at the restaurant. Along with the anxiousness it also made Pudding worry, thinking so much about off task things could result in him slipping up in some sort of way.

His mind went on and on like a maze and Pudding just laid there and slowly traveled down each path.

Without meaning to, Pudding fell asleep in the distractions of his mind. His mind was a fuzzy film of a dream, and he dreamt of Brownie and him together. Not doing much but talking and sitting rather close together with their knees touching, and then their hands touching, and then their lips.

With a sudden burst of energy Pudding jolted out of sleep. He sat up and breathed heavily, he could feel the blushing heat on his face and it made him feel like he was sick with a fever.

He- he couldn't have  _ feelings _ for Brownie could he? It could very well explain the way he had been feeling lately. But, but why would he be having these feelings? He couldn't love another person, it was just too consuming when there was already so much for him to do.

Pudding slowly brought a hand up to his heart, he could feel it's aggressive beat and he wished it would just slow and go back to normal. Normal was good, normal was the best way things could be.

“Brownie,” he said the other food soul's name aloud and he could feel the hair raise on his arms.

How could one person do this to him? Let alone without his permission, he had never asked for this, for these feelings.

He wasn't like Black Tea and Milk or Chocolate and Coffee. He couldn't handle his emotions, not like they could. If he couldn't even handle the simplest emotions how would he be expected to handle love?

Pudding glanced over at the clock on the nightstand, it read 10:21.

He looked over at Brownie's bed, he wasn't there. There was no light slithering from under the crack of the bathroom door either. Brownie should've been home hours ago, where could he be?

He rose out of bed and moved towards the door but before he could even grip the handle, it opened.

Brownie was on the other side of the door and the state he was in made Pudding's breath hitch and his blood freeze.

His clothes were torn and covered in small debris of rubble and dust and his hair was askew and messy. His dark complexion was nearly ashen and he seemed to be limping. His gun was also horribly scuffed.

“B-Brownie? Are you alright?” Pudding stuttered out, he took a step closer to him but Brownie put up his hand in defiance.

“I'm fine thank you, A-A failure of a butler such as myself does not deserve any assistance.” Slowly he limped over to his bed and sat down.

Pudding who was still in shock quickly raced over to Brownie. “Failure? But what do you mean? What happened, you must tell me.” Never had he seen Brownie in such a state, it shook Pudding to his core. 

Brownie kept his steely blue gaze on the floor as he removed his gun from his shoulder and gently sat it on the bed besides him. With his filthy gloves he applied a fierce pressure to his eyes. “I caused an accident today,” he whispered.

“An accident?” Pudding echoed back quietly. Slowly he sat down besides his fellow food soul.

Accidents were never good, depending on how bad they are a food soul could die.

Brownie nodded slowly, he kept his firsts to his eyes. “Instead of my team’s normal duties of gathering food for the restaurant, Master Attendant thought it would be better if we were to explore the catacombs.” His voice was shaky and Pudding suspected that he only kept his eyes covered like that so he wouldn't cry.

“I was-” Brownie inhaled sharply, “distracted, which is horrible enough on a normal mission let alone in such a place as dangerous as the catacombs.. We were on the thirty fourth floor, farther than any of Master Attendant’s teams had ever gotten..”

Pudding wasn't good with processing his own emotions, let alone helping people with theirs but he could not just sit by and let Brownie suffer alone. With a gentle hand he grasped Brownie's wrist and pulled it away from his face, he held the other food soul's hand.

“We were nearly done with the floor and I thought we had cleared all of the fallens for that portion, I was wrong. And- I didn't see it coming and I didn't hear the others cries of warning-.” A sob wracked through Brownie and it made his chest shake. He lowered his other hand from his face and two tears streamed down his cheek. “Black Tea pushed me out of harm's way and took the hit herself.” His breathing had quickened and he tried to slow it but it didn't work. “No efficient b-butler would put others in danger with his own carelessness.”

Pudding didn't know what to say, he hadn't expected this to be what had happened, but then he didn't know what to expect. His grip tightened around Brownie’s hand in a gentle squeeze and he felt the other man return it.

“Is.. Is Black Tea alright?” He asked softly after a moment of silence.

Brownie nodded softly, making his untidy hair gently bounce. “Yes she is now, but she won't be able to go on any missions for a few days. All of the supporting food souls did whatever they could for her as soon as we arrived.”

“Then if she is going to heal fine, why are you beating yourself up so much?”

“Because it's the principle of the matter, out of all people I expected you to understand that.” Brownie sighed and tore his hand from Pudding's grip. He wrapped his arms about his waist. “I was the one that caused her to get hurt- if only I hadn't had my head in the clouds.. She says she forgives me but I'll always feel guilty around her now.”

“Black Tea is one of the kindest food souls I've met, she saved you because she is kind.”

“But her kindness nearly killed her!”

“Nearly,” whispered Pudding. “Not fully.”

There was long silence between them, Pudding wanted to speak but he did not want to upset Brownie anymore. Though he was thankful that he had stopped crying.

“If it's any consolation..” The blonde started, “I think you're a very competent butler, and that your guilt over this should just make you strive to be even better than you are now.”

Brownie was silent, his gaze had again traveled to the floor. After a moment he spoke, “thank you, Pudding.”

“You're welcome, now if I may ask what caused you to lose your thought in the catacombs?”

“I-..” Brownie sighed and turned to face Pudding, the bed groaned under their weight. “I was thinking about you.” He said quietly. His face was not as pale as it was before, now he seemed to be gaining back some color.

Pudding felt his fast heartbeat return. “About me?” He questioned softly.

“I just-” Brownie started, “I just haven't been able to get you out of my mind, I was trying to bring myself to tell you because I was worried it would interfere with my duties but.. I guess you can see I was too late.”

Pudding's mouth felt terribly dry all of the sudden, these feelings that he didn't want were now being returned? He couldn't deny them that would just hurt them both. But was he ready to accept them?

After Pudding didn't reply, Brownie started to speak again, “I'm sorry I've told you this, I hope what friendship we had won't be compromised because of it.”

“No, no-” Pudding finally spoke up, “I have been.. feeling rather strange about you lately myself. This feeling that you have, it's mutual.” His face felt hot again and he wanted to escape from this room and just hide away somewhere.

“Really?”

“I've not been known to lie.”

They were close now, their faces were close but not too close and far but not too far. There was static between them that seemed to be pulling them together and both were trying to fight it to no avail.

Finally the static pulled them together and both men kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I ship my dessert boys just too darn hard. I just don't see the appeal to Brownie/B-52.
> 
> Oof anyway I think I'm the only person who ships these two.
> 
> Anywho Brownie and Pudding belong to an awesome game called Food Fantasy!


End file.
